


Retribution

by Thatkindoffangirl



Series: Metal Gear Solid POV challenge [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Glove Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkindoffangirl/pseuds/Thatkindoffangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was a low blow, Snake thought, moaning again as his hand closed on Ocelot’s hair. Ocelot always refused to take his gloves off, no matter how many times he asked. Maybe it was vanity, maybe simple stubbornness. He didn’t care."<br/>---<br/>Written for the POV challenge. Prompt is Bosselot/blowjobs/Big Boss' POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retribution

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Retribution 惩罚](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913124) by [alucard1771](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucard1771/pseuds/alucard1771)



Snake had been meaning to ask where Ocelot had learned this, but as the heat of his mouth wrapped around his cock his question was lost in a moan. He moved his hands over his thighs, spreading them further to make room to thrust forward and push his dick all the way to the back of Ocelot’s throat.  _Military_ , the word came to his mind as Ocelot slid out again and another growl left his chest, _he had probably learned it in the military_. They all had.

“You should be more quiet,” Ocelot said, his saliva-coated lips still resting on the head of Snake’s dick. He was looking straight at Snake, sticking his tongue out just enough to follow the sensitive area around his foreskin with its tip. To tease him. A soft chuckle hummed on the length of his cock every time Snake’s fingers dug in his legs, trying to keep himself from thrusting even further in Ocelot’s mouth. He could have grabbed his head, kept him still and fucked that cocky expression out of—   
  
He threw his head back, squinting to clear the image out of his mind. “You should take those goddamn gloves off,” he said.   
  
Ocelot’s answer was to dive again on his cock, sucking his cheeks hollows as he slid the length inside him.

It was a low blow, Snake thought, moaning again as his hand closed on Ocelot’s hair. Ocelot always refused to take his gloves off, no matter how many times he asked. Maybe it was vanity, maybe simple stubbornness. He didn’t care. He had gotten used to it eventually, to the feeling of leather skidding over his skin, to the seam on the fingertips rubbing along the crease of his gland… even now the ragged feeling of the gloves cupping his balls was enough for him to stop breathing and tighten the grip on Ocelot’s head.

“Shit!” Snake jerked up, his thoughts suddenly interrupted; the hand on his cock kept him in place. Clothed fingers, wet and warm from saliva, were sliding down the cleft between his legs, teasing the entrance of his anus.

“Dammit, Ocelot, wait—!” he tried saying again, but Ocelot didn’t listen. He pushed a fingertip in, twisting it around as his tongue followed the same pattern along Snake’s erection. 

Snake grabbed the armrest, cursing under his breath. He knew payback when he saw it. “Stop, I’m going to c—” he stopped mid-sentence. His mind was hazy. What was he trying to do, beg Ocelot for pity?  Even the thought was absurd. He breathed deeply, trying to keep himself steady. His hips were thrusting forward on their own, and he had to dig his teeth in his lips to focus enough to hold them in check.

“ _Going to come too early_?” Ocelot continued for him. He pushed the finger further in, arching the tip inside Snake.

Snake grunted. Ocelot was looking at him again, his eyes waiting for him to give in and ask to slow down. He could have. He was not as a prideful man when it came to sex, never sacrificed pleasure for ego. But then — his thoughts racing, his brain shutting itself down with desire, the warm rush of pleasure wrapping over his body — he wasn’t sure he wanted this to wait.

He clutched Ocelot’s hair tighter, pushed his head down on his cock. There was a giggle before his penis hit the back of Ocelot’s throat, then it was cut and turned into a moan. Ocelot’s head started moving down on its own, then up, then down once more; he still kept his hand on him, twisting the curls in his hair as the orgasm built up inside him, his anus twitching around Ocelot’s finger. Cum rose from his cock at the same time as another curse left his mouth. He shoved Ocelot’s head further down his erection, felt it twitching against his fingers as he swallowed his semen.

When Snake’s hand left his hair to dangle loosely from the chair, Ocelot hinged on his boots to get up, running his forearm on his mouth to clean himself. His gloves shone wet with saliva. He adjusted them slowly, pulling the hem down to make them perfectly adhere, then pinching the tip of his fingers to leave enough room for comfort.

“I will take them off one day,” he said, smirking sideways at Snake. “But before I do that, John, you need to stop being so boringly easy to please.”

**Author's Note:**

> As this is part of a challenge to improve my writing abilities, comments are encouraged :)


End file.
